


You Once Said

by bbcsherlockian



Series: That Which I Loathe [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcsherlockian/pseuds/bbcsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lies and lies and both our regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Once Said

you weren’t a hero  


you jumped without question for me, for all of us. you weren’t  
a hero in the conventional sense but you sacrificed everything, you  
broke yourself into a million pieces just to protect what mattered to you most,  
and now the most important thing to me is buried under layers rotten earth. 

  
you were a fake  


i knew you so much more than anyone else ever could and i’ll  
never believe you, despite what everyone else will think. i know that  
you couldn’t, you didn’t, you wouldn’t murder your brilliance so pointlessly and wrap your  
own fingers around your neck until you had suffocated in your own lies for me. 

  
you never cared  


you might have agreed with yourself but i saw the way  
you would look at me or hold me after i had been hurt and i relished  
in your gentle caresses after near-misses with the deadliest underbelly of your city. you weren’t  
there to hold me after your finale because i mattered as much to you as you did to me. 

  


you didn’t have friends  


you always, always had me and even though your mind has been  
replaced by worms and ash, i shall be your comrade until the day i join you and  
even then we can start a new adventure in the unexplored territory of nothing together.  
i don’t mind waiting.


End file.
